


Toga Party

by TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sheet!Lock, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, why would someone wear nothing but a sheet to a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toga Party

"Seriously, John? A toga party?"  
"Why not? It'll be fun, and you need to get out more, and stop blowing stuff up for a few hours."  
"Oh yes, a bunch of drunk and horny uni kids wandering around in sheets, the filth of humanity rubbing against each other for hours of trivial celebration that they will regret the next day. Sounds like the pinnacle of entertainment."  
"Oy! Shut up and put on your sheet, we are going to that party."

 

The first few hours went well, actually they were rather brilliant in comparison to most events John attended with Sherlock. John was pleasantly drunk, and so it seemed was Sherlock, who looked like some sort of alien deity in his white cloth. In fact, there were multiple girls near him now, John thought with something that felt oddly like jealousy. Sherlock seemed oblivious to their advances, and appeared glad as he noticed John coming to rescue him. Sherlock made quick excuses and was rushing towards John when someone stepped on the back of his toga. The sheet came untied and fluttered to the floor where it quickly disappeared from sight, and Sherlock was left standing completely naked in the middle if the room. The girls gasped and stared at his pale and stately body and John felt his mouth drop open in shock as a bolt of arousal shot through his groin.  
Sherlock stopped at the sudden cold, and advanced towards John far faster once he realized that he was indeed naked.  
"John, it appears I need to borrow your sheet."  
"No shit, Sherlock!" John said, blushing madly.  
"So if you'll give it to me now..."  
John began unknotting his sheet when he realized that the only thing he was wearing under it was a pair of bright red pants that would do nothing to disguise his erection.  
"I... erm, I can't do that."  
"What? Oh, of course, red pants Monday. That really was rather foolish of you, wearing those under your 'toga'."  
"Well, at least I wore SOMETHING!"  
"I was trying to dress somewhat accurately to the era! And if you need the sheet and I need the sheet, it looks like we'll have to share." Sherlock reached for John's shoulder and John slapped his hand away.  
"We can't do that!" Then John realized he was arguing with his naked friend in the middle of a party, and people were watching. "Okay, fine, get in."  
He untied the knot and Sherlock slipped into the sheet quickly and tied it over his own shoulder.  
"We ought to leave now." John said. "We've already made more than enough of a scene."  
"Your respect for societal convention is rather tedious, John. But in this case I agree it would be better to return to Baker Street."

 

"I can't believe we had to walk two mile in the dark, wearing one sheet between the two of us!"  
"John, it's hardly my fault none of the cabs would take us."  
"Yes, it bloody well is your fault, you daft git! This must be one of the most ridiculous things I have ever done!"  
"And you signed up to invade Afghanistan!"  
The two of the burst out laughing, and collapsed onto the sofa together, John landing on Sherlock's lap. John immediately stilled. "Oh, god, I'm sorry."  
"No, John, it's fine." Sherlock cocked his head, looking confused. "It's all fine."  
"This is fine, then?" John asked, before he raised his head to Sherlock's and captured the other boy's mouth in a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, and John ceased it before Sherlock had responded in any way. He stared worriedly at Sherlock, who wore a look of shock that morphed into arousal when he noticed John studying him.  
"Of course, John. How could it not be?"  
John lunged forward to meet Sherlock's mouth. Their tongues clashed before Sherlock took control and began making what John was sure was a mental map of his mouth.  
When they broke off for air, John spoke the first words to come to mind. "I thought you were asexual." He gasped between panting breaths.  
"And you claimed you were straight, though you were obviously bisexual. Mr "Three Continents Watson", did you think I couldn't tell that two of your most famous exploits were male? You always winced slightly, the way you do when someone says something stupid, when a friend referenced that nickname as evidence of your prowess with women." Sherlock's breathing had eased and he was back to his arrogant deductions. Why the hell did that turn John on so much?  
"You're breathing better now, can we return to snogging? That is, if you're done dissecting my love life."  
John starting grinding back against Sherlock, kissing the boy's neck, while Sherlock continued gasping out his deductions.  
"You're not- Ah!- satisfied by sex with women... You like to- yes, there!- bottom, which is why you liked Stamford, back wh- mhph- when he was f-fit and insubordinate. Also my- christ, John!- deductions appear to arouse you..."  
"Yeah, kinda I think that's enough talking for now, Sherlock." John spoke from between Sherlock's thighs; he had moved while Sherlock spoke.  
"Yes, you people and your disregard of anything not sex rela- Oh my god, John!" Sherlock head snapped back as John licked a stripe along Sherlock's erection. John mouthed along the length until he felt Sherlock's hand in his hair, pulling his head up. John looked at Sherlock questioningly, eyes dark with lust. "John... May I- may I fuck you?"  
"Oh god yes."  
There was a rapid movement as the two repositioned, a bottle of lube appearing in Sherlock's hand. He flipped of the lid and coated his fingers thickly as John watched, and their breaths became more uneven, panting.  
John quickly pulled his pants off, gasping a little at the freedom and the sensation of air on his dick.  
Sherlock's hand moved towards John's arse the moment the barrier of red was gone. A first finger breached John, slipping in easily. "You like to fuck yourself. How often have you fingered yourself, imaging this, imagining me fucking you?"  
"Gah- Sherlock..." John rutted back onto Sherlock's hand as a second and then third finger was added.  
John whined as Sherlock's hand was suddenly removed. He moaned at the new pressure that quickly replaced it, shoving in quickly.  
It took mere moments for Sherlock to find John's prostate. With John gasping and yelling, they both came within minutes, John wrapped in Sherlock's hand and Sherlock painting John's insides with ejaculate.  
The two collapsed together and slept, exhausted and satisfied.

 

Molly raised her eyebrows as the now-infamous Sherlock and John walked into class, supporting one another. They were both obviously suffering from hangovers, but there was more than that in the way they were draped over each other. She suddenly grinned. "Well, that would explain last night."  
"What? You mean the sheet incident?" Greg asked.  
"What else?"  
Greg was intrigued. "What explains it?"  
"Sherlock and John are together!" Molly whispered excitedly.  
"No way!" Greg nearly shouts. "Them? That's impossible."  
"No, Greg, not impossible." Sherlock calls. Then he smiles. "Just improbable."  
John was sitting in Sherlock's lap, and he leaned over and ruffled the dark hair before kissing Sherlock in front of the entire class.  
"Holy shit..." Greg mutters as he realizes he and Molly were the only ones who had bet on August. "Molly, call Mike. Tell him to pay up, because we just won the JohnLock bet."


End file.
